Cereal
by Vietta
Summary: Reno finds a toy in his cereal bowl. Fic for RENOrific!


**Author's Note: This one is for RENOrific for guessing the name of the silver-haired remnant in A Horse Drawn Cage correctly. I'm not going to lie when I say that this was one of my favorite requests since the idea is right up my alley and if I actually ate cereal I would've written it already ^^ Hope you enjoy RENOrific!**

* * *

Reno yawned weakly as he stumbled out of bed, smashing a fist into his alarm clock as it continued to beep cheerily at him. It was his first day off in weeks and today he was supposed to go fishing with Rude, something he had only agreed to because Rude had promised him free beer. He staggered out of his room, leaving a path of knocked over and displaced furniture behind him as he wobbled towards the kitchen where he could hear Rude whistling cheerfully. The whistling was aggravating and he growled as Rude's oh-so-happy face came into view. "If you don't have beer or food in hand get out of my face." Before he finished his sentence there was a glass of juice in one hand and a spoon in the other.

Rude smiled and steered Reno to the table where a bowl of cereal large enough for Reno to drown himself in laid waiting for the predictably grumpy red-head. Rude had learned long ago that a normal sized bowl of cereal wasn't going to cut it in the morning and that a plastic bowl capable of holding a watermelon was a far better suited for the task of feeding Reno than one that could hold two eggs. He ruffled Reno's messy hair and handed him a box of heavily sugared cereal and a gallon of milk before returning to the task of packing a cooler for the day.

Reno beamed happily and poured the entire box of cereal in his bowl, blinking in confusion when something wrapped in plastic nestled itself in his bowl. He picked it up, looking the small object over carefully. He tore open the wrapper to reveal a shiny, cheap-looking, plastic chocobo. Reno raised an eyebrow and set the ridiculous looking toy on the table, jumping out of his chair when the toy launched itself into the air and then flopped to the floor pathetically. He hid behind his chair, eyeing the toy with a mixture of fear and delight as he called out for an explanation. "RUDE!"

Rude sighed and hurried back into the kitchen as Reno screamed for him. He paused when he caught sight of Reno hiding behind his chair. "What are you doing?" He walked forward and heard a sickening crunch that made Reno's entire face fall dramatically. Rude lifted his foot and looked down, yellow plastic fragments stabbing into the sole of his shoe.

"You broke my toy!" Reno jumped over the chair and examined with horror the remains of his toy, the need for another one sudden and urgent.

Rude scratched his head and stepped back, worry flickering across his face as Reno scooped up the yellow plastic and springs. "Toy?"

Reno pouted and tried to put the pathetic remains of his toy back together. "It was in my cereal!" Reno's lower lip wobbled as the pieces refused to mesh together and form a chocobo. He looked up at Rude and glowered. "I want another one."

Rude eyed the box of marshmallow laden cereal darkly as Reno glared at him with the same intensity. "We don't have any more cereal. That was the last box." Reno's eyes narrowed and Rude sighed and gave the cooler full of worms and beer a wistful glance as he mentally scraped his plans for the day. "Let's go to the store then."

Reno sat in stony silence the entire care ride to the supermarket, Rude's apologies falling on deaf ears as he single mindedly focused on finding another jumping chocobo. When Rude pulled into the parking lot Reno jumped out of the car immediately, sprinting towards the entrance before Rude could unbuckle his seat belt.

Rude sighed and took his time walking into the store as he watched Reno's back disappear between the sliding doors. He mentally added another store that Reno would get him banned from to the rather extensive list. At the rate Reno was going he would soon have to go all the way to Kalm to get his groceries.

Reno ran through the store, checking every aisle carefully for the boxes of cereal he was looking for. He whooped loudly as he located the rows of cereal he wanted and sat on the floor with a happy grin, grabbing the nearest box and ripping it open, pouring cereal onto the ground and searching through it carefully. Another box was soon opened when he discovered that his prize was not to be found amongst the marshmallows on the floor.

Rude flinched visibly as he entered the store, concerned employees making well intentioned phone calls on behalf of the obviously demented red-head sitting in the middle of aisle fifteen. He steeled himself for a shock and joined the throng of people bustling to see what was going on in aisle fifteen.

Reno growled as he tore open yet another box of cereal and dumped its contents into the small mountain of marshmallows on his lap. So far he had found seven tonberries, six moogles, and a dozen cactaurs, but he had yet to see a single chocobo. He grabbed the plastic wrapped toy just as thick hands reached under his arms and dragged him out of his mountain, cereal flying in all directions as he failed wildly.

Rude facepalmed as Reno was dragged past him, kicking and punching. He lowered his shades as Reno called out to him, begging for freedom. Luckily no one in the store realized that Reno was calling for a person and thought that he was simply describing the security personnel's treatment of him. Rude slipped out of the store and followed the police cruiser as it carried Reno away.

By the time Rude had finished signing release forms and paying for damages Reno had caused in the store he was seriously regretting his decision to take Reno shopping instead of fishing. An officer with a slightly bloody nose pulled Reno from his cell and lead him to Rude, pity written across his face. Reno rubbed his wrists as the cuffs were removed and stood in front of Rude with his head down. At first Rude was shocked, thinking that for the first time in his life Reno was regretting his actions. Then Rude looked at what was nestled in Reno's hands and immediately his hand slapped over his face.

Reno beamed at the tiny yellow chocobo doing flips in his hands as Rude grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of the police station, the desire to a have another sudden and urgent.


End file.
